


Thoughts in the Silence

by DustyTales



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: On the ship on the way to Earth, Bruce finally has time to think on the last two years of his life.





	Thoughts in the Silence

Bruce had a hell of a day.

_Or, ya know, 2 years,_ he corrected himself.

He was relieved that Thor had been able to bring him back from the Hulk this time, even if Valcorie claimed she had a part in that. Bruce couldn't remember. He didn't care. He was just glad he had been wrong about not being able to come back.

Bruce sighed, staring up at the dark ceiling of his bunk. This ship was, impossibly, equipped to hold thousands upon thousands of people. He tried not to think about why a slave planet would have such a ship in dock, even if the reason was entirely too obvious. 

He shivered, scrubbing at his tired eyes.

He was exhausted. His head was spinning.He'd lost so much. 

Too much.

He turned over on his side, curling in on himself.

Two years. Two goddamn years. 

Ultron felt like yesterday. _Earth_ felt like yesterday.

Thor had said they'd thought he was dead. And maybe he had been. Spending two years as that beast was… unprecedented. But surely he hadn't lost all of it…?

He wrapped his arms around his knees, furrowing his brow hard as he focused. Usually he has flashes of The Other Guy’s memories, but this time?

He had almost nothing. The Hulk had been… completely in control. Social. His own man. He had found a job, made friends, found a _home_ .

Things Bruce hadn't managed to do in his over 40 years in control of his body. Maybe The Hulk was better at being a person than Bruce was. Maybe the big idiot had crash landed on just the right planet to suit his needs. Bruce would never know. 

All he did know was he was losing control. The Hulk wasn't part of Bruce anymore, he was his own man trapped underneath his skin. 

Bruce had thought he'd been fighting for control of the Hulk before, but he'd been kidding himself. The Hulk had been only blind rage. Now he had interpersonal ties, wants, fucking worshipers practically! Now his alter ego had a _reason_  to stay in control. And it was obvious from his two year black out that in a battle of willpower, The Hulk wins.

Bruce had never been more terrified in his life.

This wasn't just about containing a monster inside him anymore. This was about fighting to maintain his sense of self. He was losing his own humanity to this beast, and he didn't have a clue how to control it.

Yanking the scratchy covers up over his head, Bruce curled up as small as he could manage and began to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is my dad and this movie killed me so I just couldn't not write this.  
> You're welcome, and also I'm sorry.


End file.
